The Clueless One
by pbow
Summary: Danny has always been considered clueless, so how should Sam handle the situation? Maybe by using a certain ghost's powers?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Danny Phantom characters and I can also say I haven't received a single penny for writing these stories, either. But if Butch Hartman or Viacom want to put me under contract to write for them I have a ton of ideas for new stories and I believe I'm _very_ creative.

Author's Notes: Everyone else and their mother has written a story on how they see Danny and Sam getting together as a couple so I thought I'd write one too, but in a uniquely 'ghostly' way. It's their sophomore year of high school so they're all fifteen years old, and **Phantom Planet** hasn't happened yet.

Xxxxxx

Clueless One

Xxxxxx

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." Tucker 'Tuck' Foley mumbled in disbelief as he plopped down on the front steps of Fenton Works next to his friend, Samantha 'Sam' Manson. The two teens were taking a short breather while their other close friend, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, had gone inside to head down to the basement lab to empty a nearly full Fenton Thermos since they'd just had run-ins with not one, but five ghostly entities while out on patrol. (The Box Ghost had been up to his usual inane antics involving 'boxes of doooom', Klemper was once again looking for someone to be his friend and three ghostly "Squid-a-pusses" had somehow gotten free of the Ghost Zone and had caused a bit of a panic with the locals.)

"... You're in love with Danny but don't know if he even _likes_ you?"

Sam had blurted out her frustration over her nonexistent love life with the clueless one, namely one Daniel Fenton, and said she couldn't comprehend why Danny hadn't noticed she'd been blatantly flirting with him over the past few days. Sam had finally worked up enough courage to express her feeling for the boy but was doing so since she didn't know if Danny felt the same toward her.

Sam let out an exasperated breath as she dejectedly slumped, head in hand, and said, "No, I'm not kidding, Tuck. I think I've always loved Danny. It's just recently that I've come to realized that I'm _in_ love with him. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he _does_ feels the same as I do and it somehow doesn't work out? Either scenario could ruin the friendship we've shared for so long. I'd hate myself if we weren't friends anymore, but I gotta know how he feels about me. That's why I've been flirting with him. To, you know, see if he likes me or not."

"What if-what if-what if," Tucker laughed at his Goth-flavored friend. "You sound like a broken record, Sam. You two lovebirds need to confess your love, get married and put all of this teenage angst behind you." He waggled his eyebrows when he suggestively added, "Maybe even have a few kids while you're at it."

"Tucker!" Sam sat up and angrily glared at the red beret-wearing teen.

Tucker Foley chuckle as he continued, not fazed one bit by the brunette's intense glare that she'd sent his way all too often to be effective any more. "I mean it Sam. You and Danny fit together like me and my PDAs. You two were meant to be together. I mean, there's even a betting pool going on at school as to when you two realize it and become a couple."

"A betting pool?" Sam begged in astonishment before she dejectedly slumped back into her previous posture in defeat. "It doesn't matter. Danny is clueless as to how I feel about him despite my flirting and I don't want to lose his friendship if he rejects my feelings. I don't think I could be around him if he doesn't want me as his girlfriend... Or more."

"Girl," Tucker lightly chided, "you know better than that. Danny feels the same way you do. He loves you as much or more then you love him and he'd kill himself if he ever hurt your feelings." He leaned back on the stoop and let out a heavy sigh before he continued. "You know, my mom once told me that a man and a woman who were friends first make the best married couple 'cause they already know all the little details about each other: What they like and dislike, what their favorite foods are, what gets them angry and what makes them happy. Since they know all that already, they're more compatible and the marriage will last longer. You and Danny have known each other since forever so you should last a lifetime as a couple."

Sam leaned back on the stoop mirroring her friend as she said, "I guess you're right. Maybe I should just outright tell Danny how I feel and..." She was interrupted as the door behind them opened and the person they'd been talking about walked out.

"Hey guys," the dark haired teen happily chimed, holding up a cylindrical shaped object in his hand for them to see, "The Fenton Thermos is empty so let's finish off the patrol before it gets too late. I still got a ton of homework to complete before I can catch a few Z's."

As Sam and Tucker stood to restart their patrol, a blue wispy breath escaped Danny's mouth. "Oh no. Now who?" the half boy/half ghost groaned in frustration as they all glanced around looking for any signs of a ghost.

All three teens immediately spotted the buxom, green skinned female ghost with long flowing black hair and wearing a blue, two piece Arabian harem-style outfit, flying in the sky above them.

Quickly forming an idea, Sam cupped a hand to her mouth and loudly yelled up, "I deeply wish I had _four_ wishes granted to me!"

Desiree the Wishing Ghost came to an abrupt halt in her flight, looked down at the teens, let out an exasperated sigh and flew down to them; The curse plaguing her ghostly existence required her to fulfill wishes if she heard them meant she had to respond to Sam's call. She let out another irritated sigh before she angrily stated, "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Sam slyly smirked as she said, "I'm going to let the first of my four wish be me calling you down here to grant my other three wishes."

"That's most generous of you, child," Desiree snarled, irked since she'd been tricked into granting more than one wish for the girl. She'd been on her way to a birthday party where she wanted to cause a little havoc when the wish was made as the candles were being blown out. "Now, get on with it."

"All right, hold your horses," Sam snickered. "My second wish is for all three of us, Danny Tuck and myself, to have ten million _tax_ _free_ dollars in each of our savings account earning ten percent interest monthly... _and_ with no other strings attached."

"Smart move, Sam," Tucker whispered in congratulation. "Making the money tax free with no strings."

"Done," Desiree yawned in boredom as she absently waved one of her hands and glittery sparkles flitted around the three teens. "Next?"

Sam slightly blushed as she stepped in close to the ghost and whispered something to Desiree.

The Wishing Ghost perked up in surprise at the request. A sly smile gracing her face as she asked, "Is that really all you want for this wish?"

Sam's blushed amped up a bit as she coyly shot a quick glance over to Danny for a split second, then answered, "Yeah, it is. I just gotta know."

"Alright," Desiree happily answered as she waved both hands this time and the sparkles glided around only Danny for some unknown reason. "You're third wish will be granted in five minutes. Now for your last wish?"

"My fourth and final wish is for you, Desiree" Sam sympathetically said to the ghost. "I wish that you are free from your wandering curse and can now rest in peace, forever."

Desiree was taken aback by the wish. Everyone usually wished for money, like Sam's second wish, or for fame or power; Just the usual greedy things humans always want but never seem to obtain in a lifetime. She incredulously begged, "You wish for me to find rest and eternal peace? To sleep the eternal sleep? Why?"

"Because," Sam kindly answered, "you don't deserve to be cursed like you are. It wasn't your fault the Sultan found you desirable and his wife threw you out of the palace, only to helplessly roam the Earth until you died, old and bitter. You've payed the price so you deserve to be released from your curse now."

"I... thank you, child," Desiree honestly said as she slowly faded from view, a pleased smile on her face and sparkled danced around her as Sam's final wish was fulfilled. "Your second wish will now happen without the usual bad consequences I normally add onto it. And I hope your third wish turns out the way you desire."

With that, the green-skinned ghost faded from view, never to be seen again.

"Wow," Danny marveled as he and Tucker came down the porch steps to stand next to their friend. "I never woulda thought to make a wish like that."

"Yeah," Tucker piped up after watching Sam handle the whole situation so admirably. "We have one less ghost to worry about from now on. But..."

"But what, Tuck?" Danny happily cut in. "We don't have ta worry about Desiree anymore. That's enough in my book, especially with ten million dollars in the bank. Earning interest no less." He suddenly perked up even more as an idea hit him. "Hey! I bet we could live off the interest alone!"

Tucker Foley smiled at Danny's idea, then turned to the dark-haired Goth Girl and questioned, "But, what was your third wish, Sam? Is it something life changing for all of us? Like maybe all the ghosts couldn't get out of the Ghost Zone and we wouldn't have to fight them any more?"

Before Sam could answer, the wish-fulfilling sparkles appeared around Danny again as he stiffened with a blank expression on his face before a wide smile arose, like he'd just blissfully realized something else that was amazing.

"I think we're about to find out if my deepest wish turns out the way I want it to or not," Sam anxiously muttered to herself.

Danny relaxed as the glitter abated. He shyly looked over to Sam and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he confessed, "I don't know how you feel about me, Sam, but for some reason, I just gotta tell you..." He stepped up to the girl, wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and continued, "...I love you Sam. I have since our first fake-out make-out kiss but I didn't know how to tell you. But for some strange reason I just have to say it now. I _love_ you, Sam, and I don't want to live the rest of my life without you."

"I love you, too," the Goth Girl cooed as she quickly closed the short distance between them and gave the half ghost teen a swift but passionate kiss. "I realized my feelings for you when we first went up against Ember McLain, when you flew us to Bucky's Music Mega Store. You looked so handsome with the Sun shining behind you and I realized we compliment each other so well. We're like the Yin and the Yang. We're almost complete opposites in so many ways but create a whole when we're together that's greater than the two separate halves."

As the two teens leaned in again to kiss, Tucker shot an arm between them and angrily yelled, "Whoa-whoa-whoa. Just wait a minute." He incredulously begged, "Sam, did you wish for Desiree to _make_ Danny love you?"

"No Tuck," Sam huffed in annoyance and broke from the embrace because her friend had stopped the _non_ -fake-out make-out session that was just getting under way. "I only wished for Danny to express his true feeling for me after Desiree left. I needed to know one way or the other so I only wished for Danny to express his love for me _if_ it existed."

"Welllll, that's okay then," Tuck laughed it off since he'd made a wrong assumption about Sam's third wish. Another thought crossed his mind so he questioned, "What about the second wish? Why'd you ask for ten million dollars for yourself? Danny and I can always use the money but you're family is already filthy rich."

"Because," Sam let out an exasperated huff and practically growled, "My inheritance doesn't kick in until my twenty-first birthday and my parents are starting to come down hard on my credit card bills. Mom doesn't like me spending money on my Goth wardrobe." She pointed down at the ultra expensive pair of "Special Edition" Doc Martens made with nylon uppers, instead of animal leather, and soles made from recycled Air Force jet tires. (The U.S. Air Force changes out their synthetic landing gear more frequently than needed or required so they don't have a blowout when a jet lands, which could possibly damage or destroy the bird.)

Sam's anger with her mother and father slowly waned as she added, "And besides, with the extra money I can donate more to my favorite charities. Plus, we can order a half dozen Fenton Thermoses and other equipment from Danny's parents and have them mailed to a untraceable Post Office box and nobody would be none the wiser. That way, Danny's parents can also get in on the money we received from the wish."

"Clever," Tucker praised Sam's deviousness before he quickly changed the subject and asked Danny, "Now, are we gonna finish our patrol or do you wanna finish your homework before watching a movie or something?"

"I think Sam and I have a few things to talk about... alone," the half ghost boy coyly said as he took Sam's hand in his and started back up the steps to the front door.

Tucker quickly begged, "But what about finishing the patrol?"

Sam slyly looked over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs next to her newly designated boyfriend and said, "You can finish off the patrol if you wanna, but Danny's right. He and I need to... _talk._ We'll see you tomorrow." She snuggled against the half ghost as they entered the house and the door shut behind them.

Sam's innuendo wasn't lost on Tucker. He had a feeling that no homework would be done and very few words would be exchanged between the new couple for the next hour or two. He held his trusty PDA out in front of him and sighed, "Well, it looks like it's just you and me again, baby." His arms fell to his sides as he slumped in dejection and whined, "Man, I gotta get a girlfriend."

Tucker Foley slowly walked away from Fenton Works toward home before he looked to the skies with arms raised to the heavens and yelled, "Hey Desiree! I wish some girl would love me just like Sam loves Danny!"

Tuck held his pose for a minute before he realized that the wishing ghost truly had disappeared and he wasn't going to get his heart's desire. He again slumped in defeat and started to slowly trudge back to his house.

Suddenly he heard a voice called out from above, "Hey Tuck. What are you doing out here all alone, screaming your lungs out like some kinda melodrama queen?"

Tucker looked up and saw the Red Huntress zooming in to hover ten feet above him on her flying surfboard. He knew the Huntress was really Valerie Gray, a fellow classmate, so he pointed up the sidewalk and answered, "I'm on my way home for the night." Tucker's usually cocky, womanizing persona arose as he slyly begged with a suave raised eyebrow, "That is unless you wanna go grab a snack at Nasty Burger. My treat."

"That's not a bad idea," the Red Huntress said as she slid down beside Tucker. The hover board disappeared into the soles of her shoes as the tight fitting red costume zipped into the bracelet on her wrist. Valerie gracefully landed beside Tucker, latched onto his arm and added, "As long as you're buying."

As the two teens headed off on their first unofficial date, only Tucker Foley heard the words in his mind:

"So you have wished it..."

-30-

Author's Note: I can understand a Goth chick wearing boots, like Sam does, but I would think Ms. Manson would be firmly against the use of any type of leather, of _animal_ hide. Hence the Special Edition Doc Martens mentioned in this story.

Just something to think about.


End file.
